A surface inspector is configured to inspect the surface structure of a test subject, that is, to photograph an etched surface illumination state of the test subject, a fine circuitry state of an IC chip and the like, and/or a foreign substance attachment state of a semiconductor surface and the like with an imaging device such as a micro digital camera, and to transmit the photographed result.
Furthermore, an electrolytic polisher is configured to electrolyze the surface of a processing subject to polish the surface by applying a voltage between an anode and cathode, where the processing subject is made of a metal that can be dissolved in the electrolytic solution as the anode, and where the processing metal that cannot be dissolved in the electrolytic solution is the cathode.
A surface inspector and electrolytic polisher can be large and heavy, and thus the surface inspector and electrolytic polisher can have to be fixedly installed inside a testing room to be used. Furthermore, a test subject often has to be moved to a testing room and fixed to a test apparatus to be tested.
In order to perform both the surface inspection and the electrolytic polishing, the test subject has to be moved from one apparatus to another, which is inconvenient.
Furthermore, various components and structures that are installed in a variety of industrial fields, such as machinery, construction, and chemicals, not only are large and heavy, but also their properties may have changed in the process of being installed on site, or they may have been installed after their shapes or structures have already been changed. So when the final safety of an installed component or structure is checked, a component or structure must be tested while in its installed state, which can lead to problems.
In order to perform both surface inspection and electrolytic polishing in the industrial fields of machinery, construction, chemicals and the like, both a surface inspector and an electrolytic polisher have to be installed, causing problems by requiring increased operating process, manpower and time.